Maybe It's Time For A Mircle
by katty998
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her father Sirius black in England, while staying there she enrols in Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry where she discovers new family, friends and love
1. Chapter 1

Buffy the vampire / Harry Potter

Roughly season 2 Buffy / start of prisoner of Azkaban

Title: - maybe it's time for a miracle

Genre: - romance/ family

Rated: - m (just to be sure)

Pairings: - Buffy / Oliver wood harry/ Ginny Ronald/Herminie Joyce/Sirius

Summary: - Buffy goes to live with her father Sirius black in England, while staying there she enrols in Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry where she discovers new family, friends and love

Story:-

Here I am, sat in business class waiting for the plane to take off from L.A.X to go all the way to London, England to start a new life at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I wouldn't have minded starting there if I was starting as a first year , but alas I am not , I will be joining Hogwarts as a fifth year ,, and another problem .. I had absolutely no knowledge of magic (well wand magic) up until 3 months ago when my mom told me about it.

I suppose now I really should tell you all a little bit about myself. My name is Buffy Ann Black, my parents names are Joyce Evans and Sirius Black. They got married straight out of school and had me very shortly afterwards. About 3 years later my father was then ACCUSED of helping Voldemort or "he who must not be name" or even better "you know who" in killing my uncle James and Aunty Lily. Aunty lily was my mom's twin sister. My mom believed everyone that it was my father and took me away from everyone that I knew, saying that it was too dangerous to live in England any more.

My father up until a few months ago was rotting away in a wizards prison called Azkaban which is meant to be impossible to get out of as it is guarded by Dementors who slowly suck all the happiness out of you (not very nice sounding is it). Anyway I say up until a few months ago because he escaped, no one knows how. This leads me to why I am currently on a plane travelling all the way to England... I am going to find the truth and I want to know my father!

Finally the plane lands in England and I thank the lord that the weather is nice and warm considering I am in a short denim skirt, light pink tank top and my favourite pair of pink shiny heels. I start to head towards to the luggage terminal, as I look around me I see all the people that I was on the plane with hugging family or in big groups waiting for their luggage and suddenly I feel all alone as I know no one will be waiting for me.

I quickly grab my suitcases and walked out of the airport and hailed down the first taxi I could find

"Hi, where would u like to go today young lady?"

"Do you know where the Leaky Cauldron is?" I asked hoping he would as I do not know the exact location of the pub.

"I do, but don't know why you would want to go there, it's totally run down, no one ever goes there" he said confused

"I have been told to go there to meet someone, so maybe they will be waiting for me outside"

"Ok ill take you there then"

And so we took off heading towards my location

Once we got there I saw a perfectly good looking pub called the Leaky Cauldren. I was about to say something about it when the taxi driver beat me to it

"See I told you totally run down, would you like me to wait until the person you are meeting gets here? This is not the nicest of places" he said looking concerned.

"No thank you" I pointed to a random person on the street "that him walking down now"

I quickly walked out of the taxi, grabbed my suitcases from the boot and waved goodbye to the taxi driver.

As soon as the driver was out of sight I turned around and went to walk through the entrance of the pub only to run smack dab into a tall guy, embarrassingly enough I fell straight onto him with all our limbs tangling into each other. I looked down at him only to get stopped by the beautiful brown eyes staring up at me full of conce3rn for me. I got lost in his eyes for a few minutes before remembering me and my entire luggage load were lying on him and probably squashing him. I quickly got up , stuttered an apology and ran as fast as I could in heels into the pub, with the faint hope that I wouldn't have to see that guy ever again purely because of the embarrassment , although if I got to see his eyes again I probably would mind it so much.

As soon as I walked into the pub everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I rushed to the bar and asked to speak to the manager Tom

"What do you want to speak to Tom for? Asked the man behind the counter

"I have been told to ask for him, and then he would be the one to give me directions into Diagon Alley."

"Well you're in luck, my name is Tom" "Do you have a wand?"

"No I don't that why I need to go to Diagon Alley for, I need all my equipment for when I start at Hogwarts"

"You look a little bit old to be just starting school"

"I'm a transfer from America" I make up on the spot wanting to hurry along this conservation.

"If you don't mind can we hurry this along as my father is waiting for me and I would hate to keep him waiting?"

"Oh yes, of course if you like to follow me and I will show you to the entrance to Diagon Alley"

With that Tom moved from behind the bar and walked over to another entrance to the pub. He walked through it and came out into a little garden place. It had 2 fenced in walls and a brick wall. Tom walked over to the brick wall , took out his wand and starting tapping the bricks, he did it in a certain pattern 3 up and 2 across 3 times. All of a sudden the bricks started to move out the way, creating a walk through into a bustling scene that looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale.

People were going about their business dressed in robes and wizard hats, some people where carrying owls around with them and other people had different animals it all looked so out the ordinary yet familiar at the same time.

I walked through the hole in the wall and headed straight towards the wizarding bank called Gringotts, hoping that they would change my American Dollars into wizarding money.

Once I walked out of Gringotts with a purse full of Galleons, sickles and Knuts I headed towards a sign that stated _ollivanders: makers of fine wands since 382 BC. _

__I walked through the doors and wow was it an amazing sight. There were wand boxes all over the place, on shelves that were as tall as the ceiling, all over the desk in the centre of the shop and even a few were scattered all over the floor. The only place that was void of boxes was the weak looking chair in the corner of the room

I walked over to the desk to see if I could find a bell or something. Once I had located a bell I tapped it 3 times, and a voice was heard from one of the many shelves behind the desk

"Just a minute please Miss Black"

"How do you know my name?" I asked totally confused as to how a man I have never met nor seen before knows my name

"I know everything; it's how I know what wand to give to people." He stated as if it was obvious

"Ok then, what wand should I have then!"

"Oh let me think"

As he was thinking a measuring tape was flying around me taking measurements of everything, my arm length and width, my height, my bust size ?, my foot size, the length of my legs, and the circumference of my head.

"oh I know, try this one, its 36" Embry with a hair of both a unicorn and a veela, go on the give it a little wave, let's see what it can do"

I took the wand from him and gave it a wave as he instructed and out flew a succession of roses which flew around the room and then landed at my feet

"Yes, I just knew it that is defiantly the wand for you."

"How much is it"

"That one will be 10 galleons and 15 sickles please"

I hand over the money and with a quick "thank you" I leave the shop with a brand new wand and a smile on my face.

Now I have my wand I think I shall go and get my books, I look around me and see lots of different stores

_Eeylopes owl emporium – _no I don't want an owl

_Madam Malkins robes for all occasions- _I better go there later for school clothes

_Potage's cauldron shop_- and go there for some school supplies

_Slug and jiggers apothecary- _might have to go there for all my ingredients

_Flourish and blotts- _ahh that's what I need now a book store

I head inside and it is nice and quiet, so different from the hustle and bustle outside. I slowly start to get all my books that I would need going into 5th year. As I go to get _death omens: - what to do when you know the worst is coming? _When I once again bump into someone.

"This just isn't my day!" I complain

"Oh I'm so sorry wasn't looking where I was going" said a voice behind a stack of books

"It's ok, no problem, do you need a hand with them?"

"Oh no, thank you though, but my friends are around here somewhere and they should help me soon"

"Ok have fun reading those"

"Oh I will"

And with that I grabbed my last book that I needed and quickly went to the till to pay for my purchases

After another 4 hours of shopping around for all the stuff that I would need I decided it was time to go and see my father.

I walked back through the hole in the wall towards the leaky cauldron, waving to Tom as I went passed him. I got out into the bustling streets of muggle London and tried to hail down another taxi, this one would be taking me to my father's family home at no.10 Grimmauld Place.

Once the taxi driver arrived at no.9 Grimmauld Place, I paid him for his service and got me and my entire luggage out of his taxi.

I stood and the walk way and looked at all the houses and noticed that they skipped right past no.10 it went 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 14. So I pulled out the piece of paper my mom gave me before getting on the plane , she told me not to open it before I reached Grimmauld Place as it would give me a way to the house ,, but I had to burnt he piece of paper straight after reading it?.

And so I opened the paper and read _no.10 Grimmauld Place _written in my mom's messy handwriting, as soon as I read it and memorised it, I burned it.

I looked up at the houses and there it stood, right in the middle of no.9 and no.11 was no.10 looking like it had been there the entire time.

I walked slowly up to the steps towards my father's house hoping he was here considering he was on the run, but who would know how to be able to find him here since there was so much dark magic hiding it from even the wizarding world, so this is where he would be safe.

When I got to the door, I opened it slowly and crept through into the house. I went through the entire ground floor as silently as I could (thank god for slayer training) noting all the dust and cobwebs everywhere. Noting that there was no one down here I thought I would try up stairs.

I looked through all the doors that I came through heading towards the back of the house, as I got to the last door on the left hand side , the door was suddenly swung open before I could put my hand on it , and a wand was thrust into my face pointing straight between my eyes.

I looked behind the wand and there stood my father, all skin and bones with a hell of a lot of facial hair and yet he still looked as handsome as he did in the wedding photos of him and mom that I have seen around the house back in Sunnydale.

I stood there with a wand pointed at my face and smirked at him and simply said

"Hi dad!"

Please R&R: D


	2. secrets and train rides

Chapter 2

**Before I get on with the story I have come to realise I have made a huge mistake ,,, Sirius lives at no.12 Grimmauld Place not no.10 , but I will say that as I was writing it I did think it was wrong and I can honestly say I cannot remember where from but am sure I read it was no.10 from somewhere .**

**Oh well on with the story, please let me know what you think: D: D: D**

Secrets and train rides

_I stood there with a wand pointed at my face and smirked at him and simply said _

"_Hi dad!"_

The wand shook slightly and a look of recognition came across his face

"Buffy?" he questioned quietly

"Yea, it's me dad"

"What are you doing here? Where's your mother? How did you find the house? Who did you come with? Does anyone know where you are? Have you told anyone that I am here?"

"wow, that's a lot of questions, ill see if I can answer them in order, I'm here to see you and to find out the truth, moms at home in Sunnydale in America and she was the one who told me how to find this house and she gave me the address on a piece of paper. I came by myself, but I start at Hogwarts in a few days so I just told my friends that school started a few days earlier than it actually does. And the last answer would be no I haven't told anyone how to find you or even that this was the place that I thought you would be."

"Oh ok, thank you for not telling people I'll be here, I cannot be put into that horrible place."

"It's ok; I never thought you would have been guilty anyway. I never thought you would be the one to betray Aunty Lily and Uncle James, but they had no-one else to blame."

"It wasn't me it was Peter Pettigrew; I changed with him for the secret keeper as I thought that I was a too obvious choice. I didn't know Peter was a Death Eater before it was too late."

"Is that why you went after him, Mom showed me the newspaper clippings before I came here, they said you killed him and 12 muggles before the wizard authorities got to you?"

"I didn't do that either, Peter did that too, I know that the papers said I burnt him that much that only his forefinger was left unscratched. And I thought that he has sacrificed himself and left his finger as a kind of trophy."

"That sounds gross but what do you mean thought? And why don't you think that anymore? What changed your mind?"

"No I don't think that anymore, while I was in Azkaban they let us read the newspaper every now and again, and in one there was a picture of the Weasleys, I recognised Molly and Arthur, and with them was a rat with a digit missing in the same place that Peters finger was."

"I don't understand."

"Peter is an Animagi that means he is a sort of shape shifter, he can magically change into a rat whenever he wants to."

"If he could change into any animal he wants why would he choose to be a rat?"

"You don't get to choose what animal you want to be, you change into the animal most suited to your personality."

"Is he the only one who can transform into an animal?"

"No, but let's go somewhere more comfortable then the door way to my bedroom to carry on this conversation."

Once he had said that he moved into his bedroom, I looked around and was surprised by the cleanliness of the place, I thought it was going to be as dusty as the rest of the house.

He moved over to two comfy looking sofas near the far window.

The sofas were made of what looked to be soft leather and could seat about four people on just the one of them.

Once we were nice and comfortable on both the sofas Sirius used his want to make up two cups of tea (I am defiantly in the land of Giles) and a couple of muffins, we started up the conversation right back to where we left it.

"Right so where was I?" Sirius asked

"You were about to tell me who else can do this Anomangie thingy"

"It's called Animagi, and there was four of us that could do it, well, three of us who did it willingly and your Uncle Remus was bitten by a very dangerous Werewolf called Fenrir Greyback when he was little and had no choice with his transformation."

"I'm going to guess and say that you and Uncle James were the other two could do it then?"

"Yes I can transform into a big black dog, James could transform into a stag, Remus is a wolf and Peter was the rat."

"Wow, is it hard to do? I want to be able to do it, what do you think I would be?"

"I think you would be something very beautiful like a phoenix, they are very magical birds. Albus Dumbledore has one."

"When will I be able to change into one? How old do you have to be?"

"That was only my guess, you could be any type of animal, you could even be a dog like me" he stated smiling cheekily "but u do have to be a certain age to be able to do it as you need to have a certain amount of knowledge about magic, we all did it illegally to keep Remus company during the few nights a month that he was in wolf form."

"Oh, that's not fair" I stated grumpily, how come I couldn't be an animagus before I was legally able to but my dad could, talk about being a hypocrite. Just as I had finished that thought I let out the biggest and loudest yawn ever.

"We will finish this in the morning, let's get you to bed now

With that Sirius stood up from the sofa and moved towards his bed

"You can take the bed and I'll go into Regulus's room and sleep in there. It will only need a little dusting spell and it will be ok to sleep in for a few nights while you're here."

"Ok thank you, I'll see you in the morning."

Once Sirius had left the room I quickly got changed in some sleep shorts and t-shirt, I then got into the massive bed and fell straight into an exhausted sleep.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of being watched, I opened my eyes to see a little gremlin type thing standing next to me on the bed and I screamed.

Sirius came running in wands a-blazing and pointed it straight at the gremlin.

"Kreacher get away from her or else I'll give you a sock!"

A sock? What's that going to do to him I sat and thought.

"Kreacher only wanted to see the mistress, Kreacher only wanted to show his loyalty, kreacher good like that."

"Ok who is the little gremlin and why did he call me his mistress?"

"His name is Kreacher and he is the Black family House-Elf, he has served this family for many generations and is extremely loyal to my mother, even though she is dead. Her portrait is out in the hallway just as you come into the house. I'm starting to wonder why she didn't start shouting as soon as you walked in , she did with me"

"Mistress Black is very powerful, very powerful indeed. Mistress is not a blood traitor like some, no, Mistress Black very powerful indeed, Kreacher listen to whatever Mistress Black says."

And with that Kreacher the House-Elf disappeared into nothingness

"How did he do that?" I asked slightly freaked out.

"He is a House- Elf Buffy he can go wherever he wants and came just pop in and out of a room carrying whatever is needed, they can be very helpful if they like you."

"Oh ok, but why does he like me I don't know anything about magic?"

"yes but you are a full blooded witch which means that although you don't know much magic you are still better than a half breed."

"How come he doesn't like you then, surely you're a full blooded wizard then since I am?"

"I am but I betrayed the Black name by not pledging my alliance to the Dark Lord."

"But I wouldn't do that either!"

"True, but you haven't been asked yet, that's the difference"

Just as I was about to comment on that my stomach made a very loud rumbling sound.

"I think we should be getting you something to eat. Come on let's go downstairs and see if we can scrounge up something."

We walked out of his bedroom before I realised I was only in my sleep shorts and t-shirt. I then just shrugged it off thinking that it's only me and Sirius here so it doesn't matter what I'm wearing.

Just as we reached the bottom of the stairs a very load voice was coming from behind a pair of curtains. The curtains opened by themselves to show a portrait of an elder looking lady.

"FILTHY MUGGLE LOVERS IN MY HOUSE ! GET OUT!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" my father shouted back at the moving portrait!

"Err dad, why is the picture moving and talking?" I curiously ask as I move towards the picture carefully.

"All photos and portraits move in the magic world, it would be weird if they didn't."

"Oh, that's just another thing I have to get used to while I'm here then isn't it."

"It all becomes easier in time don't you worry, pretty soon everything will become just second nature to you."

"Well hopefully that comes soon."

While we had been talking we had slowly moved our way into the kitchen where we then searched for any type of eatable foods.

We ended up putting together some beans on toast since there was not a lot of stuff in the kitchen since Sirius couldn't really go out shopping.

During the rest of my stay with my father I learnt a lot more about him and some about how he met and fell in love with my mom.

I had also rang home while I was out shopping for some food since Sirius couldn't and I didn't really want him to starve to death while I was at Hogwarts.

The first person I rang was my mom and I told her I had gone to the house but dad wasn't there and I had booked into a room at the Leaky Cauldron and was just going to stay there until the time came that I had to go to school.

I then rang Giles and spoke to him briefly about the fact that Hogwarts is built upon a hell mouth (why can't wizard folks know stuff like this and just decide not to build stuff there?) I guess I won't be retiring my slaying while I'm at school, oh well at least I will have magic to give me an advantage against anything hanging around there. I will miss my Scooby's though.

Since I had rang during the school time I got to have a quick conversation with Willow about her new boyfriend Oz and I talked to Xander about how much he has missed me being around and how I have to send him a lot of sweets and that I had to come home for Christmas, which I promised I would do.

On the day I had to go to Hogwarts my father gave me a few things. One was a little key which he said opens the family vault at Gringotts and I could use that whenever I wanted since there was too much in there for him to ever be able to use in his lifetime so it was mine to use however I wanted to.

Another thing he gave me was apparently the newest model of FLYING BROOM STICKS! He said that since I was his daughter I should have the best of everything.

The last thing he gave me was in a very old and fancy jewellery case. I opened it to see the most gorgeous piece of jewellery every. I was a delegate chocker necklace made up of tiny black beads with the centre bit going into a flower around the Black family crest (_check out my profile for a picture) _.

"Wow dad, these are amazing gifts thank you so much."

"It's ok , I just want you to enjoy your first time at Hogwarts."

With that as our parting words I made my way out of the house with my entire luggage to wait for my taxi which should be arriving in a few minutes.

The taxi arrived five minutes later to take me to Kings Cross Station. When I got to the station the taxi driver got out to help me put my entire luggage onto a trolley, then he got back into his car and drove away.

I started to walk towards platform 9 & 10 since the one that I needed was platform 9 & 3/4 , I got there and realised this must be another magical thing (I was starting to get fed up of them).

I decided I would just hang around between the two platforms and was going to wait until I saw someone who had and owl or something that looked even slightly magical. And then I would follow them and see what they do.

Just as I was about to give up on my idea I saw a family of four, one of them looked about my age and was carrying a broom stick, another was slightly younger (if I had to guess I would say he was starting his first year at school) and the other two were the parents

I took note of the two owls and the older boy carrying his broom stick, also noting all the luggage on the trolley and decided to follow them.

They got to the brick pillar that was roughly about half way between the two platforms, and then suddenly the father ran towards the brick wall and disappeared into it.

"Wait! Please ! How did he do that?" I asked before the younger of the two boys went to do what his father did

"Oh hello dear, are you going to Hogwarts? You look a little old to only just be starting your first year." said the elder lady

"yes I will be starting as a fifth year, but this is my first year at Hogwarts I'm just transferring from America as I have come to live with my father."

"Oh ok, are you wondering how to get through the platform?"

"Yes if you could just show me the way that would be brilliant"

"Well Digger is going through now and you can follow straight after him if you want to"

After his mom had finished talking Digger took his trolley and just went straight through it.

"Wow" I'm truly amazed

"If you want you can walk through with Oliver, it might make it less scary that way."

I looked up at Oliver and was about to reply when I recognised his beautiful brown eyes . After a few minutes of staring I finally stuttered out

"Its ... you again"

"Oh, I knew I recognised you, you're the one the bowled me over right outside the Leaky Cauldron then you ran off"

Omg he remembers me! And he has the sexiest accent ever, its more profound than his mothers, and so was so much sexier.

"Yea that was me sorry, I was just so embarrassed I didn't know what to say"

"Will you two just go through the wall already or else the train will be gone by the time you have finished" his mother said cutting us off from talking.

Oliver looked over at me, put his broom on my trolley and took it off me with one hand, and grabbed mine with his other one.

"Come on then _, what was your name again sorry?"

"I didn't tell you already? Oh sorry, my names Buffy bla . . . . Evans"

"Buffy BlaEvans?"

"Just Evans, so how are we going to do this then?"

"Well you just walk with me. I won't let go of your hand until we are through the barrier."

"Can we take it at a run?" I'm slightly scared we won't go through but as long as he keeps on holding my hand I don't really care what happens.

"Yea sure, it's probably better to take it at a run anyway."

With that he pulled my hand and took off at a run to the barrier. Just as I thought we were going to hit the barrier I heard the sound of a train whistle. I opened my eyes to see hundreds of people standing around a platform.

"Look up" said Oliver

I looked up and saw the sign 'platform 9 & ¾'

"Wow we made it, now what have we got to do?"

"Well I'm going to run and check up on Digger then we can share a carriage if you want" said Oliver looking at me hopefully

"Yea ok, do you want me to find an empty carriage while you're gone?"

"Yea ok , and I'll come and find you once I've checked up on Digger and said goodbye to my mom and dad"

Off I went towards the train, for some strange reason everyone kept on looking at me. I looked down at myself taking in the black denim mini skirt, the sparkling purple halter top and my black 'fuck me' heels. And then I looked at everyone else in jeans and jumpers and realise why everyone was looking at me.

I quickly rush into the train and find the first empty compartment near the back that I could. I put all of my luggage on the top shelves along with Oliver broom stick since that was still on my trolley.

I got myself comfortable while I was going to wait for Oliver. About ten minutes later the door to the compartment opened and a boy with striking blond hair opened the door and I spoke the first thing that came to my head

"Spike?"

"Who are you talking about? Name is Draco Malfoy! And you are?" the boy sneered at me

"My name is Buffy Evens and if you'll excuse me I'm actually waiting for someone so if you don't mind leaving that would be great!" I said just as snarky as he spoke to me, if he can be horrible to me then I can be just the same to him.

"Fine I was only looking for Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood anyway." And with that he swept out the room and slammed my door shut.

Five minutes later Oliver walked through the door followed by three girls and 2 identical boys.

"Hi Buffy I would like to introduce you to Angela Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinner, Fred and George Weasley. I met them as I was looking for you and they didn't have anywhere to sit. You don't mind them sitting with us do you?"

"Oh no not at all, you all seem a lot nicer then the last person who walked through here anyway."

"Who did you have walk in here?" Oliver asked

"Well he said his name was Draco Malfoy, he was very rude, and maybe I should introduce him to my dad."

Everyone in the compartment made a face when I said his name.

"I'm guessing he isn't very well liked then?"

"Nah, he is al little slimy bastard" Angela said still pulling a face

"Guessing no love is lost between all of you and him" I stated

"Nah he is the worst of all the Slytherins, all of them are bad though, he is just the worst of them." Said Fred or George. (I can't tell which is which)

"Ok, so I don't want to be Slytherin then , but what team are all you in then?"

"We are Gryffindor, and we are the best, we have won the house trophy for the last 3 years running." Said Katie proudly

Just as I was about to reply a bushy haired girl opened the door and started looking around the compartment.

"Have any of you seen a frog in here by any chance have you?" she said

"Has Neville lost _ again Herminie?" George? Said

"Yea me, Harry, Ron and Neville are all looking for him"

Hole on a minute I know that voice, she is the pile of books from Flourish and Blotts, you

"I know you, you're the girl from Flourish and Blotts, and you ran into me!" I said to her

"You didn't seem to be having a very good day that day did you, first you bowled me over and now Herminie" Oliver said trying not to laugh too much.

"Yea, yea, laugh it up, you came out of nowhere and Herminie here was a walking talking pile of books. So none of the times I ended up on my bum that day was my fault."

"Yea, yea, say what you want but you span around bumping into me that day" chuckled Oliver

"If I was all you lot I'd be putting on my uniform by now, we are nearly there" said Herminie butting into our conversation.

It wasn't until then that I noticed that she was the only one of us actually ready for school.

"Ok, I and the boys will wait outside while you all get ready and then you can do the same for us while we get dressed" Oliver said , thinking quickly

So he and the twins walked out of the compartment and me and the three girls got dressed while we carried on talking

"So what do you think of Oliver, Buffy?" said Katie starting of the conversation

"He is pretty much a hottie, I don't know why anyone that cute would still be single, he is single inst he?" I ash suddenly thinking that I was getting the signals wrong and he wasn't lightly flirting with me but was just being friendly.

"Yea he is and the way he keeps on glancing at you makes me think that maybe he is interested in you" replied Angela

We then changed places with the boys so that they could get changed. Once they were ready me and the three girls went back in and got comfortable on our seats again. Oliver soon pointed out the window

"See that castle up there Buffy? That Hogwarts, we should be there in about 5 – 10 minutes" he said.

I looked out the window at the most amazing sight ever. There were lots of green mountains surrounding a castle with a large forest of to the side of that. That must be where the Hell mouth is then, I'm getting bad vibes from there.

"Wow, what a lovely sight" "why didn't I think of coming here sooner, this is a lot better than my old school in America."

Everyone laughed at me then, and we spent the last 10 minutes of the train journey talking about anything and everything that we could think of.

When the train came to a stop at Hogwarts everyone got up and started to leave leaving all their luggage where it was.

"What happens to my suitcases?" I asked slightly worried about all my weapons hidden away under all my clothes.

"The house elves take them to your room when they know which house and year you are going to be put in" said Oliver.

So with that we all got off the train and onto horse drawn carriages with one small detail missing, there were no horses.

Once we got to the castle everything passes by me in a blur of tall doors, moving ceiling, long tables and glaring teachers. The only thing that really caught my attention was the singing and talking hat and that was only because it yelled my name out and everyone went that quiet that you could hear a pin drop and that's saying something because of the amount of people that were in the great hall.

Your probably wondering why everyone would stop by that hat yelling out Buffy Evans well the probably wouldn't but you see it didn't shout out that it shouted out

"BUFFY BLACK"


	3. authors note please read

A/n

Sorry this is not a chapter I'm kind of stuck I have no idea on where to put Buffy, do I put her in Slytherin or Gryffindor?

Please help


	4. Into the Unknown

**Ok so onto chapter 3 sorry it took so long but had to gather up all my information so I couldn't get anything wrong. For starters in the last chapter I left out the name of Neville's frog I have found that out and it's Trevor. Anyway on with the story**

Chapter 3

Into the Unknown

_ Your probably wondering why everyone would stop by that hat yelling out Buffy Evans well the probably wouldn't but you see it didn't shout out that it shouted out _

"_BUFFY BLACK" _

I turned to look at the hat and stared, how did it know to say Black when all my application forms and all my forms of I.D said my last name was Evans?

I slowly started my walk down to the teachers table where the hat was put upon a stool. Once I got there I was told to sit on the stool and put the hat on by a strict looking teacher/ professor, whatever they are called here.

"Hmm, what an interesting mind. I do think you're going to be a hard one to place. You are a brave warrior exactly what Godric Gryffindor would want in his house. But you have the potential to be a perfect Slytherin, what with all the darkness surrounding you."

"Will you please just tell me where I should be, but, I don't want to be in Slytherin. Both my parents were in Gryffindor please put me in Gryffindor." I begged

"Hmm, manners Salazar Slytherin wouldn't want that I suppose. You will have to be put in GRYFFINDOR."

And with that the hat was took off my head and I was pointed towards a table that had everyone standing up and cheering at me, well all but one person, and that was the one person I wanted to stand up.

I stood up from the stool and slowly made my way towards the Gryffindor table. I took a seat besides Fred Weasley with Katie Bell on the other side of me. I was staring into the beautiful brown eyes of Oliver Wood, who was currently staring at me with a hard look on his face, before I could say anything about it Professor Dumbledore stood up and started to speak.

"Good evening to you all and welcome to another year at Hogwarts, before we start our dinner I have a few announcements to make. I would like to introduce two new teachers. As you are aware Professor Lockhart will not be joining us for another year..."

A loud cheer came from the majority of students

"Ok, ok, settle down please. Now as I was saying instead of Professor Lockhart we will be having an old friend of mine Professor Lupin teaching Defence against the dark arts..."

"Good luck" George Weasley shouted from somewhere down the table making everyone laugh

"And since Professor Kettleburn has retired Professor Hagrid will be taking over from Care of Magical Creatures" carried on Professor Dumbledore as if nothing had happened.

As soon as he had said that the Gryffindor table burst into applause and whistles that went on for quite some time. I'm guessing Professor Hagrid was quite popular with this table.

I looked up at the teachers table and noticed a GIANT blushing. I'm going to guess and say that this is Hagrid.

"Ok, quiet down now please. I would like to tell all new years and a few of the older years that the Forbidden Forest is as the name indicates forbidden." "We are also housing some dementors this year due to the fact that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. The Dementors will be staying outside the castle area so no one should feel their effects as long as they stay within the castles grounds. Now with all the doom and gloom out the way, let's sing our school song. For all you first years this song has no tune to it so feel free to sing it however you want.

And with that he waved his wand and the words appeared out of thin air.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty, Hogwarts _

_Teach us something, please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot_

As everyone sang the song in their own tune, I couldn't help but laugh. Katie next to me was singing along to the tune of Lady Gaga's Alejandro, Fred and George was singing it to the tune of Jingle Bells. I looked over at Oliver to see how he was singing it, only to find out that he wasn't. He was staring, well more like glaring, at me.

I leaned over slightly making sure no one was paying attention to me and what I was doing

"Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do wrong?" I ask Oliver

"Why didn't you tell me who your dad is?" he asked angrily

"I don't really advertise it all the time. What was I suppose to do? Did you want the first thing I say to you to be 'ho my names Buffy and oh yea my father is the man who did the impossible, he escaped Azkaban, yea that's right my dad is Sirius Black.'" I said starting to get angry myself.

"Well not quite like that no, but at some point in the conversation it would have been nice to know the girl I was crushing on is the daughter of a mass murder!" he stated as if it were a fact

"I'll have you know my father is innocent and I don't like to hear otherwise!"

And with that I turned away from him just in time to hear Professor Dumbledore say

"And now let us feast on a delicious dinner"

Wow was it a delicious looking dinner. There were lots of yummy foods. Chicken, beef, pork and ham along with all sorts of vegetables and potatoes. The glasses all filled with pumpkin juice and orange juice.

We all dug into our food and there was minimum talking happening while everyone sat and enjoyed their food

After all our food was eaten and all our drinks were drunk Professor Dumbledore stood back up and everyone went quiet (wow Snyder could never get this kind of respect)

"Ok Prefects show all your new years the way to the house chambers are and your passwords please make sure that only your house group know your password. For now though I wish everyone a peaceful night and I will see you all bright and early for breakfast. Goodnight"

Everyone stood up from their tables and started to make their way out of the great hall together.

"Come on Buffy we will show you where we are sleeping. Hopefully you'll be with us, we have always had a spare bed in our room." Angela said with a smile

We all walked up to a rather large lady dressed head to toe in pink silk singing opera into a mirror

"Wow, is it kind of strange that I'm already used to this?" I ask

"Nah it would be strange not to be used to it" laughed Katie

To get passed the lady you have to use a password which was 'slayeress' which made me laugh every time I heard it being said.

We entered into a massive common room which contained a lot of squishy armchairs surrounding a roaring fire. On the far wall was a notice board with a lone piece of paper on it that had Hogsmead written across the top of it with a list of dates underneath it.

They're also two staircases opening off the common room heading towards an even higher peak. I am told these are the dormitories. One for the boys and one for the girls.

Angela then goes on to explain that no boys are allowed up the stairs to the girl dormitories or else the staircase will turn into a massive stone slide sending the boy and anyone else on that stairs straight back down to the common room. Which we all have a little laugh at.

With a wave towards Fred and George (I'm ignoring Oliver) me and the girls head up to our stairs and they show me to our room, where luckily all my suitcases are put.

The dormitory is a very large circular room with four poster beds which each have a cabinet and truck on ever end of them. Going around each bed is a curtain for privacy.

"I think I'm going to like it here Toto" I state happily

"Who's Toto?" asks Alicia

"Oh he is a dog in a very famous film." I say wondering why she has never heard of it

"Oh we don't watch a lot of films or even T.V around here." Says Katie noticing my expression.

"No T.V? What do you do for down time?" I ask slightly bewildered

"Well we play Wizards Chess or Snap, or we go out and play on the brooms. Or there is the library to study in but I guess you don't find that fun." Alicia explained to me

We all walked over to our beds and got ready before getting in and going to sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a very load dinging sound

"This is what I certainly didn't miss!" exclaimed Katie from underneath her quilt which she had thrown over her head at the start of the noise

"Does this happen every morning?" I ask with horror

"yep, it's just to make sure that even the heaviest of sleepers will make it to their classes" Angela said looking very much awake and ready to start her day as she was already dressed.

I slowly made my way out of my nice and warm bed and into the bathroom that is off to the side of our room.

Once we were all ready and dressed correctly in our uniforms we started the trek down to the great hall for our breakfast and class rota

I looked around me at all the other students and noticed that quite a few of them would often glance at me then quickly look away as if afraid to get caught looking

"What's everyone staring at us for?" I asked starting to get fed up of all the looks

"It's not us they are looking at its you" says Alicia

"Yea it's not every day a hot American transfers to this school" adds in Katie

"But they don't have to stare at me though" I say

I look around some more and see Herminie standing with two boys who are also staring at me with their mouths wide open

One of them has a striking resemblance to the twins what with his ginger hair and face covered in freckles. The other one reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of whom, he has messy black hair, I looked a little bit closer and noticed a mark on the top of his head just underneath his messy fringe

I looked back at Herminie just as she started to turn towards me. She rolled her eyes at the two boys and the wacked them on the back of the head and turned and walked away. The two boys followed slowly rubbing their heads as they went.

I and the girls followed behind them going towards the great hall for breakfast. We all sat down in the same places as last night with Oliver still staring at me from across the table.

Just as I was starting to fill my plate with sausages, bacon, beans, egg and hash browns, I was handed a piece of paper with my time table on it. It read:-

_Monday_

_Divination__ – Professor Trelawney_

_Herbology__ – Professor Sprout_

_Charms__ - Professor Flitwich_

_Dinner_

_Potions__ – Professor Snape_

_Care of Magical Creatures__ – Professor Hagrid_

_Flying Lessons __– Madam Hooch_

_Tuesday_

_Double potions __– Professor Snape_

_Charms __– Professor Flitwich_

_Dinner_

_Double transfiguration __– Professor McGonagall_

_Herbology __– Professor Sprout_

_Wednesday_

_Double Defence against the Dark Arts __– Professor Lupin_

_Flying Lessons -__ Madam Hooch_

_Dinner_

_History of Magic __– Professor Binns_

_Double Potions __– Professor Snape_

_Thursday_

_Charms __– Professor Flitwich_

_Transfiguration __– Professor McGonagall_

_Herbology __– Professor Sprout_

_Dinner_

_Double Defence against the Dark Arts __– Professor Lupin_

_Potions __– Professor Snape_

_Friday_

_Triple Transfiguration __– Professor McGonagall_

_Dinner_

_Double Care of Magical Creatures__- Professor Hagrid_

_Flying Lessons__- Madam hooch_

And right at the bottom of the page was a warning that if anyone missed a lesson without the teacher's permission we were to look forward to a weeklong detention for every lesson missed. (Wow this school is strict)

Angela took my piece of paper off me to compare our schedules and started to squeal

"We all in the same classes, this is going to be a bloody good year!"

"You say that now but we have double potions now with Professor Snape!" butted in Katie

"Is that bad then?" I ask not knowing what the problem is

All the people around me then started to list the reasons on why potions were the worst lesson and why having it with Professor Snape made it even worse.

"He hates all Gryffindor!" said the elder version of the twins

"He loves all things Slytherin!" said the guy sitting next to George

"He takes away points from Gryffindor for no reason at all!" said the boy with a scar on his head

"He is totally scary!" added in another boy who was sitting opposite the boy with a scar

"He hovers over us as we do our potions so that we go wrong" was the last one I was told from both Fred and George speaking together

"Ok ill have to trust you all on that then" I said slightly nervous after I was told all of those things

Just as we were all getting up to go to the class early so that we couldn't be put in detention for even being a little bit late, Herminie and the two staring boys walked up to us.

"Hi Buffy, I would just like to introduce you quickly to my two friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter" she said as soon as she got to us

"Hi guys... wait did you say Potter?" I asked staring at the one she had called Harry

Everyone let out a loud groan and started to mumble about the famous potter and how everyone wanted a signature no matter how old they were. After I let them go on for a few minutes I decided to butt in

"What are you all mumbling on about? I just wanted to know because my uncle's last name was Potter before he died and I thought you might have known who he was"

"Wait! What! My father was an only child and was the last of the Potter line" said Harry

"Well then your father must have been my uncle then, was his name James and married to a Lily Evans?"

"Yea they're my parents. How are they your family? My father has no other relatives at all and my mom only had one sister called Petunia and that where I have lived for the past 13 years." Said Harry

"Now see, that's where you are wrong, my mother's name is Joyce Evans. Lily was her Elder sister by a year. But my mother ran away just after they were killed as she wanted to get as far away from my family and father as she could."

Just as I had finished saying that I was stopped from saying more by Katie who told me if I didn't get moving now we would be late for Potions

"We will finish this at dinner or after all the lessons have finished" I say quickly to Harry before the girls pull me away towards our lesson

We walk into the classroom just minutes before the bell went off to announce the lesson starting. I looked at who I was partnered with and cursed my luck. Oliver was sitting there refusing to look at me

Just as I was about to say something to him about yesterdays conversation a man covered in black and had black slimy hair swept into the room.

"Everyone shut up! Books out and wands away. You are here because I allow you to be. Do not insult me by doing rubbish in my class or I will have you removed" the man said in a very clipped tone. He must be Professor Snape.

"On the board is a list of instructions to aid you in the making of a shrinking potions and the cure for it also. Your partner for the year is the person sitting next to you, no matter what. Today one of you will be making the potion and one of you will be making the cure."

And with that he motioned for everyone to get started

"You do the potion" Oliver said to me quickly, he motioned for us to get up and go get our ingredients

We both walked up to the cabinet that housed every ingredient that the school had. I started to pull out everything I would need for the shrinking potion: - daisy roots, Shrivelled fig, Caterpillar, one Rat Spleen and some Leech Juice.

As soon as Oliver had got what he needed swell we both went back to our table and started to prepare everything.

I thinly chopped all of the Daisy Roots, Skinned my shrivelled Fig, Sliced the Caterpillar to the right size and measured just a dash of the Leech Juice.

I put them all in the cauldron in the right order and stirred when it said to. Just as I had finished stirring in the Leech Juice I felt a presence behind me.

"You are doing quite good there Miss Black, did you remember to stir straight after adding the Caterpillar?" it was Professor Snape behind me

"Yes sir and I also stirred 5 seconds after adding in the Shrivelled Fig for 2 minutes just like the instructions told me" I answered back quickly

"Well lets just hope you did everything else right since you will be the one from your group to try out the potion Miss Black" stated Snape happily

"That won't be a problem I am positive I have done everything right sir" I said proudly

With that being said Professor Snape wondered off towards two other people in my house group whom I think are called Lee and Andrew, apparently they hadn't stirred the potion long enough after adding in the Fig and instead of being a nice smooth purple potion, theirs was a pink potion with brown lumps in it. In the end they had lost us 10 house points.

After another 10 minute of Professor Snape taking points off Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for doing something wrong in their potions no matter how small, he decided it was time to try them out

He tried the entire Ravenclaw group's first and only one group out of the seven had got it right. Professor Snape had decided to leave the people who were too small or too big as they were until the end of class to teach them a lesson for not being able to follow instructions carefully.

He then walked over to the Gryffindor side and walked straight up to my table.

"Ok Miss Black your turn" he said gleefully

I grabbed the glass that held the potion I had made and drank it down quickly in case it tasted horrible but strongly it didn't , it tasted of oranges which was odd since nothing I had put in there was orange flavoured.

I started to feel myself go down and looked up, only to find that everyone was about 5'' taller than me.

"Ok, can I have the cure now? I don't like being this small" I shouted so that everyone would hear me

"Here you go Buffy drink up" whispered Oliver even though to me it sounded like he had shouted it.

He preceded to hand me a very tiny glass that was actually like a proper glass to me. I drank it all down in one and this one tasted of apples.

I actually felt this one starting to work, it was like all my bones were trying to stretch their way away from me and were taking my skin with them. It didn't hurt per say but it did feel wrong and weird.

"Very good Miss Black excellent shrinking potion 5 points to Gryffindor" Professor Snape said reluctantly "however Mr Wood she seemed to have felt your potion quite a bit so 5 points away from Gryffindor."

With that being said Professor Snape then went on to do the rest of the Gryffindor groups only to find no-one else had done it right.

"what a dismal attempt, only one group out of 14 got it right!, hopefully by your next lesson you would have all remembered what I have taught you over the past few years and there will be a vast improvement because if not I don't expect any of you to return! You are dismissed" And then he walked out

We all quickly put everything away and went on to our next lesson, which for me was Charms.

Come dinner time I was about ready to go back to bed but sadly I still had double Transfiguration and Herbology, which luckily for me Katie said they both go by fast anyway.

By my last lesson I had come to realise two things. The first being that not only did I have every single lesson with Katie and the girls but I also had Oliver in them all swell. The second thing was that all the Slytherin's I had met were all extreme perverts, and I had to wonder how any of them still had eyes after the way they all had been staring at me during our Transfiguration lesson that we shared with them.

We eventually got to relax at the end of the day so we decided we would go to the common room and just collapse in the comfy chairs, as long as no one was in them that is. We walked through the portrait after saying the password (giggle) and quickly walked over to the four chairs remaining which conveniently for me were next to Herminie, Ron and Harry.

"Doing homework already Herminie?" George asked as he sat himself underneath my feet

"No I'm doing my research on what we are learning about in Potions, I am not too fond of Professor Snape when he takes points of us for not knowing what he is talking about." Herminie replied

I turned away from that conversation and looked at Harry

"So not that you have time to think about it do you believe me? Or would you rather we go and talk to Professor Dumbledore because surely he would know who my mom is and her relation to your mother" I said to Harry as soon as he was paying attention to me

"I want to believe you but I think I would trust you more if we went and talked to Dumbledore about it also. I wonder why he hasn't mentioned your mom before though?" was all that Harry replied to me

"Yea that's not a problem, he should defiantly know her though she was only a year below your mom and dad, and she always said that she was quite popular."

After that we started to talk to everyone else and joined in on the making fun of Herminie group everyone had going, even she had a little laugh at herself when Fred and George stated that she was doing her homework before she had even been given it.

As we were sitting there relaxing I started to get the itch to slay something since I hadn't done anything for the past three weeks that I had been in England for. I decided I would go out and do a quick sweep of the Forbidden forest once everyone had gone to sleep tonight.

About two hours later the girls and I were saying our goodnight and were walking up the stair to our rooms. After the three girls had fallen asleep I got out of bed and got changed using all of my slayer training to be able to do it silently and to be able to sneak out the room unnoticed

I walked through the common room and out through the portrait (who was asleep) silently down the staircases until I got to the doors that lead outside, I looked around and noticed no one about so I opened the door and ran quickly into the Forbidden Forest just in case anyone was looking out of the windows at that time.

That was much easier then I imagined it would be, for a magic castle it is very easy to escape from.

I walked through the forest trying to memorise where I had been so I didn't get lost when I tried to go back. After about an hour of doing this I pretty much had the whole forest mapped in my mind and had yet to see anything unnatural or supernatural. I turned around about to give up when the trees in front of me rustled and out steeped a very unusual animal. It had the body of a horse but had long feathery wings and a head of an hawk.

It came up to me slowly and once it was about 4'' away from me it stopped, bowed, straightened up and then took off running back into the forest, how very strange.

I started my walk back to the castle not encountering anything else strange and walked all the way back to the fat lady portrait

"Slayeress" I whispered not wanting anyone to come and see me

The lady didn't move and the portrait didn't open

"Slayeress" I said more loudly

"Oh, you nearly gave me a heart attack, what are you doing out of your room this late at night" the lady asked startled

"Just walking around I wasn't tired" I lied

"Well you're not allowed to be out of the common room this late at night so if you need to wonder around do it in there" the lady said

"Ok I will do that then, but can I go in now I'm starting to feel tired" I said doing a fake yawn

She opened the portrait door and I went straight to my room got dressed very quickly and snuggled up under my quilt, not realising till then how cold I was

"We will talk about where you have been in the morning, goodnight Buffy" Katie whispered startling me

"Ok then, goodnight" I whispered back and then I fell quickly into a restless night's sleep

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING

"GO AWAY" shouted Katie

"Well you should get up before it goes off then shouldn't you" Angela said to her looking just as awake and ready as she did yesterday

"Well I could have been if I hadn't been kept awake thanks to Buffy..."

"Keeping her awake as I wasn't tired and wanted to talk to her about Oliver and why he was ignoring me" I said quickly before she could announce to everyone that I had gone out wondering

"Well then it is both your faults that you are tired then" Angela replied and walked out of the room

"So where were you last night then, since I know we didn't stay up talking about Oliver? Wait were you with him last night is that why he came to your mind so quickly. Or were you with someone else and felt guilty about it?" Katie asked with a smirk on her little face

"Well I wasn't with Oliver or anyone I was just walking around by myself" I said quickly

"Nope don't believe you, was it a Slytherin? Its ok you can tell me. But please, please don't say it was Montague, it can be anyone but him" Katie said "I really don't believe that you went out walking alone" she added as an after thought

"Well I was! I just find it hard to sleep in a new bed sometimes, I was feeling a bit homesick" I said telling the truth somewhat.

"Ok I will believe you for now but be warned I will know if you go out again during the night" Katie warned

"Thank you, can we go to breakfast now though? I'm kind of hungry" I asked just as my stomach rumbled

"Yea come on lets go"

With that being said we both went out of the bedroom and into the common room, where Alicia and Angela were waiting for us.

When we got to the Great Hall and settled into our seats and massive flock of owls came down through one of the top windows.

A brown one with black spots came to me and dropped down 4 envelopes into my bowl of cereal and then flew away again.

I looked at the handwriting on the letters and recognised 3 out of the 4. One was from my mom, another from Giles and the other one was in Willows handwriting so I'm guessing that's from the whole gang but the 4th one was a messy script. I think it could be from Sirius, but just to be safe I think I will open them all later tonight when I am alone so I can read them then.

I looked around and noticed Oliver has a letter and whatever is written in it is making him blush, I want to ask him why but I don't know how to or even if he would answer me if I did.

I lean towards him anyway and start to talk hoping he would respond

"So... hi?"

"Hi, how have you been?" he replied just as unsure as I was

"I've been good and you?"

"Yea I'm good, so..." oh my god, why can't this be easy

"Let's get this out in the open, you say that Sirius is innocent that he didn't betray the Potters, how do you know that?" Oliver said getting straight to the point

"Can we go somewhere more private please?" I asked making a point to look around at our audience

Oliver stood up and motioned for me to do the same

"Come on then let's go to the library it should be empty in there" he said

We walked out of the hall together and took the short walk to the library in complete silence. Once we got there Oliver opened the double doors and I gasped

"Wow this place is soo much better and bigger than the Sunnydale's one" I said in wonder

"Sunnydale? I thought that the American Wizardry School was call the Salem Witched Institute" Oliver said slightly confused

"Oh... well ... erm" crap

**This is not where I intended to end it but I thought I had been a while since I updated and this is as good a cliff-hanger as any so...**

**I hope your all happy she is in Gryffindor I think I prefer her there anyway**

**Please r&r and let me know what you think: D**


	5. IM SORRY!

Hi im sorry but I don't know where I am going with this story ive totally run myself into a bit of a spot that I cannot think my way out of.

If any wants the story let me know but otherwise I dnt think I will be updating it again, sorry.


End file.
